


Mamma's vision

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Fallout (mis) adventures [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Seizures, The Sight, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: She knew what they called her behind her back, but they didn't have to live with it.The sight.
Relationships: Mamma Murphy & Original Female Character (s), Mamma Murphy & Preston Garvey
Series: Fallout (mis) adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mamma's vision

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but as was said they will be varying in lengths

Murphy the mad woman they called her, they thought that they were quiet when they whispered about her behind her back, but she heard.

The sight was both a blessing and a curse.

The possible futures, the fixed futures, every action and inaction that people would do and not do. She saw it all, it was enough to drive a person insane. 

It was why she had turned to chems, she knew that they were poison and every time she took them it could be the last. But the chems helped to control her sight, however she wasn't sure what was the worse end of the stick.

Life long addiction or insanity.

She was fucked either way and she knew it.

Lately her visions had become erratic, spontaneous even the chems weren't helping any more despite how many she took. She felt as if she was slowly drowning, each time she went to sleep it was a new vision, when she was awake she would get them. Even the Minutemen that they were travelling with had noticed, her appetite was virtually none existent these days and what weight she had was rapidly disappearing.

"Mama Murphy." Her eyes snapped to the young Minuteman that had been helping them get out of Quincy, Preston Garvey.

A rare soul in the mess that was the world that they lived in, he truly wanted to make the world a better place. She had watched him with the children, how patience he was with them, how he checked on them every time he went onto his patrol. When he came back from supply runs, he would bring them a toy each. Preston was far too good for this world.

She stopped as she felt the tingling sensation of a vision start, her eyes rolled to and her body fell to the floor. Preston watched in horror as she began to have a seizure on the floor, blood trickled from her nose, ears and eyes as she began to gasp for air.

"Can I get some help over here!" People stopped and turned many of them turned white at the sight of Mamma Murphy seizing on the floor.

"Here let me help."

One by one people began to make their way over and Preston was grateful that he didn't have to so this by himself, truth was he didn't know what to do, he hadn't seen anything like this before.

"She'll be coming out of it soon." A young woman sat next to Mamma Murphy, her fingers were carding through the old woman's hair as her body continued to twitch.

"This is why she takes chems you know, without chems the visions could easily kill her. But the chems regulate her sight for lack of a better way to explain it." She fell quiet and watched Mamma Murphy as she slowly came out of her vision.

Bloodshot eyes landed on Preston.

"Sanctuary, we need to go to Sanctuary." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, blood was beginning to dry on face.

"Mamma Murphy, what's in Sanctuary?" Preston helped her to sit up, she shook as Preston kept a tight hold on her.

"The General, that's why we need to go to Sanctuary. The General is waiting there, find the General and we find home." Her eyes slipped close before anyone else could adk her any more questions.

The people around her shared a look, General? 

The only General that any of them knew about was the one in charge of the Minutemen but he was dead, had been dead for a long-time. One thing was for certain, Mamma Murphy's words had given everyone something to think about.

Perhaps checking out Sanctuary would give them some answers, if there was nothing there then they could go to Concord like they had planned to. 

But of there was?

It could change everything and many of them knew it, especially with Mamma Murphy mentioning the word General.

What did it all mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
